The One Limbed Petal: Shiori Shigenori
by The Disciple of Vale
Summary: Shiori Shigenori is used to being alone, but she's about to meet someone who will change her life forever.(This is the first story of several I'll be posting based off of convo's done with a friend that take place in an AU of the Narutoverse. They all contain OCs so keep that in mind. Rated M for safety sake.)
1. A Lone Petal On The Off beaten Path

**_Hi The Disciple of Vale here with a new story. This story is basically one of many Convo's a good friend of mine and I have done with several characters. These Convo's all take place in the AU Naruto Setting of a OVA game I'm currently in that's Naruto Based._**

 ** _The Characters in this Convo are Shiori Shigenori, Anko Shigenori(No she's not the Canon Anko that's just what I've called her. Canon Anko is a personal favorite character of mine regardless), a cameo from Mustafa(A bear Companion much like the Inuzuka's Dogs but different. Mustafa is another character's bear companion that will be introduced in another convo),_** ** _and Tanzan Kagawa._**

 ** _The Shigenori Clan is a clan I've worked a lot on and hope to write and post several little character spotlights on in the future._**

 _ **I did the roleplaying for Shiori, and Anko. My good online friend did the roleplay for Tanzan and a few others. I want to thank him for his contribution to this despite not naming him directly. I Know when h sees this, if he sees this, he'll know who he is.**_

 _ **Later I'll post some Convo's with other characters but I'm starting with this one.**_

 **I am still working on many other projects but I wanted to post these for anyone who wanted to read them. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **A Lone Petal on the off beaten Path**_

 _Tanzan gets an invitation from Anko to meet him in an odd place. It's a small area outside of the Shigenori compound surrounded by a small forest of trees about a mile outside the Shigenori compound._

 _When he arrives he finds Anko at the specified location looking into a clearing of trees with a small cottage sitting alone surrounded by a rather interesting garden of plants. Several of them are exotic or not common in the area._

 _Tanzan because of his superior eyesight can see a woman tending to said garden a ways off with short shaggy purple hair and clothing you'd expect to see on a civilian. He also notices that one of the sleeves on her shirt flaps around loosely with nothing inside when she moves around_

 _Tanzan heads over without much fuss._ "Anko-san you called?" _He let's out a loud yawn_

 _Anko looks to Tanzan and smiles_ "Yes I did. I was hoping to introduce you to Shiori-san." _She looks over to the clearing with the single cottage_

"Right. Well lead the way then." _He gestures in front of him_

 _Anko smiles to him and begins to walk to the cottage with Mustafa offering support. When they get about 20 ft away from the woman tending the garden she speaks up_ "If you're here with supplies then leave them by the door and get out. I don't need you hanging around here."

 _Anko stops walking and speaks up_ "We aren't here to deliver supplies Shiori-san. I wanted to introduce someone to you."

 _Shiori stiffen at the voice and swears_ "Shit." _She then stands up and turns around with a glare_

 _Tanzan sees a woman who looks much like this but it's obvious she's missing an arm_ "Anko-dono what brings you to my only place of peace in this world?" _The woman adjusts the senbon in her mouth briefly after she says this_

 _Tanzan glances at Anko_ "Well she certainly doesn't hide it." _It's clear enough for even Shiori to hear_

 _Shiori looks to Tanzan as if just noticing him_ "Huh. Didn't know you had another son. Though I can see you've been keeping busy. Or is he your boy toy?"

 _Anko manages to keep her composure_ "He is not my son or as you call it my "Boy toy". He is a friend and student. I wanted to introduce you to him"

 _Shiori shrug lazily_ "Sorry not interested in playing babysitter. I'm busy as you can see."

 _Tanzan can tell Shiori isn't really being scornful she's just not interested as she says_

 _Tanzan gives a sarcastic chuckle_ "I don't need a babysitter. But if you want to work don't let me stop you."

 _Shiori looks to Tanzan again_ "Well he's got a mouth on him don't he? At least he's not a sheep." _She stares at Tanzan as if evaluating him_ "You boy. What's your name?"

 _Tanzan walks a little closer. His hands in his pocket._ "People call me Tanzan. Tanzan Kagawa. And what's your name girl?" _His tone is joking with a sardonic smile_

 _Shiori scoffs and adjust the senbon in her mouth_ "Pft. Tanzan Kagawa huh? I've heard of you. Heard you're the that bastard of a kage's new pet. And don't act like you don't know my name. Anko-dono would of told you as much." _She shrugs again and points with her one hand which is holding a shovel to a bag of planting chalk_ "Make yourself useful would ya and bring that bag over here."

 _Anko tries to interject_ "Shiori-san please don't speak like that."

 _Shiori grins_ "Why it making you uncomfortable Anko- _dono_?"

 _Anko sighs not wanting to argue_

 _Shiori grins bigger_ "If the pet is going to stick around he might as well make himself useful."

 _She then looks to Tanzan over her shoulder_ "Ain't that right kid?"

 _Tanzan walks over with a shrug_ "Why should I? You seem like you'd get it done even without my help."

 _Shiori stare at him with a raised eyebrow_ "Again with the sass eh? Wonder why the bastard up top deals with you."

 _Anko goes to speak but Shiori turns to face Tanzan fully and speaks first_ "Listen here kid. I hate all Shinobi, that includes you. So don't go giving me sass because you think being the Kurokage's lapdog makes you special. When he's done with you he'll toss you aside like he does all his dull instruments."

 _She looks over to Anko with a wry grin_ "Ain't that right Anko-Dono?"

 _Anko actually glares at her_ "The Kurokage may be someone I can't stand but I won't have you speaking of Tanzan or me like that. The Kurokage could easily take this land from you if he so felt like it"

 _Shiori clenches her teeth at the mention of losing her land and finally clams up before taking the senbon out of her mouth and placing it behind her ear_ "Low blow Anko-Dono. Low blow."

 _Anko gives a frown_ "I was merely being honest"

 _Shiori walks over to a stump on the ground and plops herself down with one leg crossed over the other_ "Alright I'm listening Anko-Dono. What do you want. No one comes out here unless they A _She holds up a finger_ are here to deliver supplies, B _she raises another finger_ Merely want to screw with me, or C _She raises a third finger_ Want something from me. I see no supplies and you don't screw with people. So that leaves door number three. _her eyes narrow_ So I'll repeat myself. What do you want?"

 _Shiori hikes a finger over to Tanzan_ "And what's the kid gotta do with this?"

 _Anko sighs and Mustafa lowers himself so Anko can rest on his back_ "Thank you Mustafa. I really did just want you to meet him. Tanzan is someone I feel you would like."

 _Shiori raises an eyebrow in disbelief before laughing_ "hahaha. No offense Anko-Dono but I ain't into kids."

 _She stops laughing before narrowing her eyes_ "Kids are all brats with no appreciation for the finer things in life."

 _Tanzan get's the feeling Shiori isn't talking about fine dining or anything like that_

 _Tanzan sighs looking around him_ "How much you got left to work on?"

 _She look over to him with a bored expression_ "I got about 6 hours worth of work to do if I do it by myself. Why you going to make yourself useful?"

 _Tanzan raises his finger_ "On one condition."

 _Shiori grins and places the Senbon in her mouth_ "Nice you're a thinker. Alright name it."

 _Tanzan grins voraciously_ "I get to take you out."

 _Shiori spits her Senbon out an stares at him in utter disbelief_ "You what? Kid I ain't about to go to prison for your ass."

 _Shiori looks at the sky and her garden and sighs before muttering_ "Damn brat. Knowing I'll be working into the night without his help." _She growls then glares at him_ "Fine. One date and that's it. Don't expect any tail either. Like I said I'm not going to prison for your ass."

 _Tanzan gives a satisfied grin. He walks over to the bag she requested._ "How old do you think I am?" _He said in jest picking the bag up with little trouble_

 _Shiori grumpily instructs him where to place it then picks up her senbon_ "Put it over there and don't spill it." _She then get's back to gardening as she mutters_ "I must be losing my edge if a brat like him managed to trick me."

 _Anko watches with a smile wanting to help but not being able to for several reasons. One of those being Shiori's very particular way of gardening_

 _Tanzan puts the bag where she wanted it and watches her work_

 _End Chapter One_


	2. The Master Of The Garden

**The Master of the garden**

 _Shiori is a master of gardening and does so with incredible skill and speed considering her limitations. Tanzan does notice some odd ways she does things like trimming a few leaves and stems at very particular lengths and places, she also is insanely accurate with how much chalk and soil she adds. Never once does she spill any of the chalk or soil. Tanzan get's the feeling the measurements and carefulness aren't just for growing the plants._

 _At around the halfway point Shiori stands up and wipes her forehead with her arm and looks to Tanzan_ "You like Lemonade?"

 _Tanzan nods_ "I do."

 _Shiori nods_ "Good cause that's all your getting." _Shiori walks into her cottage and Tanzan can hear some rummaging around and a fridge opening before it's closed shut. He hears a liquid being pored into three glasses before he hears another door open and close before something plops into the liquid. Shiori steps out with a tray of three glasses of ice cold lemonade_ "Don't think anything of this. I just hate owing people."

 _Shiori takes a glass herself and drinks some before sighing and placing it down and getting back to work_

 _As she's working she yells out_ "Anko-dono the third glass is for you."

 _Anko goes to stand up and get her glass of lemonade before Shiori speaks up_ "Hey, helper. Go get your sensei her lemonade. A pregnant woman shouldn't be walking around."

 _Tanzan walks over grabbing both glasses with his hand. Looking at her he tilts his head slightly before chuckling to himself. He walks away leaving her in bemusement as he heads over to Anko_ "Here you go."

 _Anko takes the glass gratefully and drinks some. When she's done she smiles_ "This lemonade is very good thank you Shiori-san."

 _Shiori speaks up as she's portioning some dirt_ "I said think nothing of it. I didn't give it to you because I wanted to."

 _Tanzan drinks some of the lemonade before pointing to Shiori_ "But you gave her lemonade. You didn't have to. If it was me I wouldn't have."

 _Shiori starts putting the soil into the pot_ "She brought such a useful helper so it makes sense I'd give her some lemonade. Like I said I hate owing people."

 _She then adds_ "Besides, she's in no condition to be dehydrated. She's being careless by sitting out here in this heat. I won't be responsible if something happens."

 _She adds an exotic looking flower into a pot and trims a few petals before adding the rest of the dirt_

 _Around 2 more hours go by before Shiori finally finishes. They managed to cut back the time needed to about 3 hours instead of 6._

 _Shiori stands up and wipes her forehead and places her senbon in her mouth as she stares at her work_ "That was easier than I thought."

 _Shiori looks over to Tanzan with Narrowed eyes_ "I'm going to go clean some of this dirt off and then you can "Take me out". Don't you dare go peeking around. I know a pervert when I see one."

 _Without even waiting for a response Shiori walks away and closes her cottage door_

 _End Chapter 2._


	3. One Condition

**One Condition**

 _Tanzan takes one last sip of lemonade before he leaves the remaining lemonade in front of Mustafa. Tanzan looks at Anko._ "She's quite the character."

 _Anko pats Mustafa's head and he begins drinking what's left. She then sighs_ "Yes she's always been hard to keep up with. I hope she hasn't made a bad first impression."

 _Tanzan shrugs_ "Hardly. It's almost cute actually how she thinks acting this way will keep people away. You have to try harder than that."

 _Anko nods with a smile_ "True. She does have a charm to her."

 _Just then they hear a door close and a jingling of keys as Shiori steps out and locks her front door. When she turns around she's wearing clothing that's similar but different to what she was before and she has one hand in a shirt pocket as the shoulder where she's missing an arm is slightly revealed. Tanzan also notices a gold necklace around her neck that wasn't there before._

like this^

 _Shiori places a senbon in her mouth as she speaks_ "Alright let's get this over with. Where are we going?"

 _Tanzan shrugs_ "Pick your poison."

 _She looks to him surprised_ "Wait you're letting me pick? That's new."

 _Tanzan walks forward with his hands in his pockets_ "There's no point if I pick. You'd just bitch how you didn't want to be there. You'd excuse your night. I'm not interesting in hearing that. You pick what you want."

 _Shiori blinks at that_ "Huh. Your the first to actually ask my opinion like that."

 _Shiori takes her hand out of her pocket and scratches her head_ "Guess even a brat can surprise you."

 _She then looks to Anko_ "Anko-dono go home. It's late and I don't need that oaf of a husband of yours coming around here and stomping on my flowers"

 _Anko nods and looks to Tanzan_ "Tanzan I'll see you some other time. Mustafa will take me home."

 _Afterwards Mustafa stands and starts walking off with Anko on his back_

 _When Anko is out of earshot Shiori sighs_ "She never can leave well enough alone." _She looks to Tanzan_ "Alright since you asked I guess take me somewhere where I can have fun. I don't want a slow romantic dinner, or a walk in the park. I want to go somewhere fun so I can relax."

"Where exactly? Dancing, karaoke, bars, there's plenty. Like I said pick your poison."

 _She grins_ "How about a karaoke bar?"

 _Tanzan shrugs_ "Fine by me." _Tanzan begins walking away. Heading towards the city._

 _Shiori sighs and looks back at her cottage before shrugging and placing her hand in her shirt pocket and following him_

 _Tanzan walks down the now neon streets. They pass by stores of various styles. He walks up to a small bar off the side. He recalls bringing Nanami here once. Confidently he walks inside. Without missing a beat he pays for a room by themselves. With a smile the attendant shows them to their room. Inside is atypical karaoke room with a tv and a machine used for Karaoke. Tanzan looks at Shiori and says_ "Do you want something to drink?"

End Chapter Three


	4. Karaoke

**Karaoke**

 _As they were walking Shiori noticed a few people stare at her and scoff and she seemed to not bat an eye at it. It's almost like she's used to it_

 _She shrugs_ "Sure. Get me something with alcohol."

 _Tanzan nods ordering a few light drinks. He walks over turning on the machine_ "Well what do you want to sing?"

 _Shiori walks over and scrolls through a few songs before stopping on one about never giving up_

"This one will do."

 _Tanzan sits down awaiting her to sing_

 _She takes her hand out of her pocket and takes the mic. She starts singing quietly seemingly unused to doing this but she quickly gets into the swing of things and get's extremely passionate. She even starts to dance and make gestures while singing. Tanzan notices her movements are practiced but rusty like she used to be extremely good at this. Heck her singing is even good once she finds her groove. He notices her give the subtlest showings of joy and sorrow when the song calls for it. When the song ends she holds the mic and says_ "Thank you. Good night!"

 _Tanzan gives a modest clap of applause_

 _At the clapping she seems to recall who was watching and put her hand in her pocket and sit down picking up a drink_ "Now it's your turn. Hope you can sing."

 _It's clear she's trying to act like nothing happened_

 _Tanzan grabs the mike he's about to pick the song when he pauses. He looks at Shiori with a curious glance_ "Shiori what would you pick?"

 _She tilts her head_ "Don't let me pick for you. Pick one you like. If you don't like the song there's no point in singing it."

 _She then adds_ "Not like I care anyway."

 _Tanzan gives a faint smile. He scrolls through a few songs landing on one. With a smile he waits for the song to start. Lights from the machine start painting in the room in color. It's poppy but catchy. The lyrics are happy but as the song plays there is a hint of sadness. Heartbreak, dancing, joy and sadness are equally presented in this catchy song. Tanzan isn't the greatest singer but he hits every note, every melody. His average skills erupts in the accuracy in his execution. The song drowns him in melody and he bathes in both emotions simultaneous with a smile. Shiori can easily see his effort plain as day. He not even ashamed that its meant for a girl he sings it his way, and no one elses. The song finishes with a flash ending in a soft reverb. Tanzan sits down with a satisfied smile. Leaving the mike on the table._

watch?v=X9Hrq9dzNSs

 _Shiori whistles impressed_ "That's a good show there." _She downs the rest of her drink and says challengingly_ "Let's make sure I don't lose."

 _She scrolls through the songs and pics one. It's a song about wanting to experience things and being alive. It's somber but with points of levity. She doesn't even seem fazed when the song mentions being a man. She seems to roll with it and like Tanzan make it hers. When it finishes she hold the mic and sings with her eyes closed as if she's singing from her heart. The ending lines are the name of the song "I'm still here."_

 _Tanzan applauds once again_

 _When he does so she places the mic down and goes to sit down_ "Hope you aren't bored as this is actually rather fun."

 _She drinks some more of a cocktail and then puts it down_

 _Tanzan smiles_ "Karaoke usually isn't as fun without company."

 _She raises her hand_ "True that"

 _She looks to him_ "You wanna go or should I? I could go again."

"You can go. I don't mind." _Tanzan leans back awaiting a show_

watch?v=92jgp7vNemc

 _Shiori grins seemingly eager to get up on stage again and leaps out of her seat as she takes the mic in the same motion. She spends about two seconds before picking a song. As it begins she starts to hum with the song before the lyrics start. This song is by far her best one yet. She never once glances to the screen to read the songs, seemingly knowing them all by heart. She's truly putting her all into it. She seems to know just when to be quiet and just when to change her pitch. She again moves her whole body as she sings. Not in a suggestive way but as if her body too wishes to sing the song. When it finishes she gives a small "Thank you." and sits down_

 _Tanzan notices she doesn't grab her drink this time and just sits there with her legs crossed_

"That's your best one so far."

 _She looks at him out of the corner of her eye_ "Thank you."

 _She then quickly look away_

 _Tanzan can see the awkward silence_ "If you want to go again by all means do so."

watch?v=FHp48M8N3J0

 _Tanzan notices a small smile as she stands up and picks another song and takes the mic. The song is different from the others but again she seems to know this one well too, only looking at the screen every once in a while to check the lyrics. She's again just as good as before and obviously having fun. When the song says "How come I've never seen your face round here, I know every single face round here" she looks directly at Tanzan. When the song mentions having their backs to the wall she actually places herself against the wall, and every time the chorus sings "ready, aim, fire." she makes the motions of cocking a gun readying it then firing. When the song ends she looks to Tanzan._

"Come up here and sing this one with me."

 _Tanzan hops up with an excited grin_ "Alright you're on."

watch?v=LAsmbwI8XTI

 _no sooner is he on stage that the next song starts. Each time the man would sing she holds the mic out to him and each time the woman would sing she take it back with a cheeky smile_

 _It's clear she's having a lot of fun with this one_

 _Tanzan matches her pace never missing a beat._

 _She keeps singing but Tanzan swears he sees her smile in her eyes. She's having a blast and happy he's keeping up with her so well. At the part where the harmonica would be played she points to Tanzan eagerly_

 _Tanzan hums along as best as he can. He sadly isn't proficient in the harmonica. But he follows along with hands mimicking the movements with the melody from his lips._

 _She doesn't seem to care that he can't she's just happy to see him try. She claps her hands with the rhythm as he "Plays" and when the song is finally finished she claps her hands_

"Very good. I didn't expect you to go along with it so much!"

 _Tanzan smiles_ "I'd never done a duet before. I wanted to make it interesting."

 _She laughs_ "Hope you had fun. I rarely get such an interesting partner to do one with."

 _Tanzan scratches his head_ "I've been curious about that. Why not? You're a civilian. Why don't you go out more often?"

 _She sits down and crosses her legs_ "People are idiots and I got tired of being judged so I shut myself in my little cottage."

 _Tanzan winces. A memory flashes through his head. "Hey Tanzan where's my homework? You better have it done or else." A flash of pain and rough hands on my arm. "You're so smart why don't you have any friends? Room full of laughter. Empty words filled by empty threats. They leave just as empty as they were beside me. Tanzan shakes his head_ "I know the feeling."

 _She eyes him as he winces_ "You got memory issues?"

 _She shakes her head_ "Not the first I've seen. If you'd like I have a medicine made from a plant I grow that could help keep things from popping up."

 _She then looks away_ "I mean I'm not a monster so why not offer something that could help if I could."

"You're better than most but I'm fine really. I had this all my life. Curse of a perfect memory." _He shrugs sitting down_

 _She leans forward intrigued_ "Perfect memory? That's unusual. How perfect? How many times did I tap my shovel each time I measured the soil."

 _Tanzan knows the answer to be 5 though most would think 4 since the 5th tap was so quickly followed after the 4th_

 _Tanzan says with perfect clarity_ "Five actually."

 _She whistles_ "Damn. That's impressive."

 _She thinks_ "How many ice cubes were in Anko-dono's lemonade."

 _Tanzan knows there were exactly 7._

"Seven"

 _She stares at him impressed_ "Damn. That is good memory. Must suck having to remember the bad shit huh?"

 _At the end she does seem rather sympathetic despite her tone_

 _She then picks up her cocktail and drinks some then looks to him_ "Tell me, why are you a ninja? What dream of grandeur do you have that being a ninja will fulfill. Every kid has one." _Tanzan notices her frown when she mentions every kid having one_

 _Tanzan sits back in his chair. He looks back with a relaxed glance_ "I don't have a choice really."

 _She raises an eyebrow_ "Really? Your dream requires being a ninja so you have no choice but to be one? That's such a bore."

 _Tanzan shakes his head_ "No I mean it was either I become a ninja or I die."

 _She blinks opens her mouth then blinks again._ "Well what did you do to have those be your choices. That's kind of harsh ain't it?"

 _She shakes her head_ "That old bastard no doubt."

 _Tanzan sighs_ "What I did doesn't matter. What's done is done. My choices were limited. Death by torture on a foreign soil, prison or the life of a ninja. I chose ninja. That is the cage I chose. I lost some privileges becoming one. I am the Kage's prisoner and he is my keeper. That's just the way it is." _His tone is calm but tired with a hint of boredom._

watch?v=zEZRKgFIkxc

 _Shiori sighs_ "So I guess you are his pet just not in the way I was told. Yeesh great going Shiori." _She stands up and picks a song then takes the mic._

 _Before the song starts she looks to Tanzan_ "For a kid who's been given a shit hand of cards. I got this song for ya."

 _As the song starts it's obvious this is the song she's putting her absolute most into. She may be a little tipsy but it only seems to make her better at singing. As she sings she keeps her eyes on Tanzan and he feels she's trying to tell him he really will go far. He almost believes it her performance is so good. She taps her foot while singing and moves her body again but it's more in match with the beat of the song. When it's finished she looks to Tanzan_

"You really could go far."

 _Tanzan nods with a chuckle_ "I get it. Thanks."

 _She motions to the machine_ "You sure? I could sing it again?"

 _She has a cheeky smile as she goes to press it again_

 _Tanzan stands up walks up to her with a mischievous smile. He's only a few feet away_ "Go ahead. I'll watch right here."

 _She narrows her eyes and presses it_ "I accept your challenge"

 _The song starts all over again_

 _End Chapter 4_


	5. The Interruption

**The Interruption**

 _The night goes on and Tanzan has fun with Shiori who obviously has a blast. After their allotted time is up Shiori groans in displeasure but admits it's time to stop. As they're walking out Shiori walks out first and tells Tanzan not to wait up for her. As Tanzan is busy ending the affairs at the checkout he hears a scream from outside_

"Let go of me you _fucking_ ignoramus!"

"Noooo let me gooo!"

"I swear I'll fucking kill y-mmph"

 _Tanzan tosses the money on the table before rushing outside_

 _He sees some scuff marks and Shiori's necklace and a senbon on the ground and some guys round a corner into an alleyway._

 _Tanzan lets his senses off his leash. He quickly picked up the necklace and senbon with little effort. With ninja speed he rushed towards the alleyway. With a kunai in hand. He peeks around the corner._

 _He sees Shiori against a wall with a gag in her mouth with 5 guys surrounding her with obvious intent. Shiori is glaring at them so hard that if looks could kill_ "You sure are a pretty one ain't ya? That mouth had to by fixed though. Don't worry once we're done you'll wish we killed ya."

 _Tanzan can tell out of the 5 two have shinobi training, though they aren't incredibly skilled._

 _The guy who's the obvious ring leader leans closer to her and her eyes widen in fear as she tries in vain to get away_

 _Tanzan sneaks forward. His kunai in one hand. Using it he flings it to one of the shinobi and he releases a trap justu next to the other lying in wait for it to be used._

 _The guy who Tanzan threw the Kunai to notices it too late and it strikes true. The trap jutsu hits the other and in the chaos Shiori manages to get free from their grip. The remaining three look to where the attacks came from and start reaching for some guns._

"Shit where'd dis bastard come from!"

"Get em!"

"The girl's getting away!"

 _Shiori in her hurry trips and falls down and tries to desperately get away_

 _Tanzan rushes forward slipping his arm through hers putting her back to his._ "Shiori I know you're a bit rusty so I'll pick up the slack. Let's give these wannabe gangsters a show." _The ninja with a kunai in his shoulder stands up in pain_

 _Shiori's eyes widen_ "I-I never got past my first c Rank. I-I can't do this."

 _The thugs don't care for her plight and begin to close in_

"Alright ya bastard take this!"

"You shoulda walked away brat!"

"You bastard! I'll cut you good!"

 _The two guys with guns go to shoot Tanzan and the guy with the kunai in his shoulder goes to stab Shiori_

 _Shiori on instinct grabs a kunai from Tanzan's person and throws it at the man charging her hitting him in the stomach_

 _Tanzan pushes off Shiori flinging another Kunai at the other man's gun instantly breaking it. Then keeping the momentum he rotates his body swinging Shiori towards the other wounded shinobi_

 _Shiori again on instinct punches him in the throat, aiming for a shot to incapacitate him. Her strike would of never worked on even a genin but this man is clearly untrained and so her punch is true. As he falls she pulls a knife from the now unconscious thugs person and is about to ready it when she's gripped from behind and held with a knife to her throat by the forth and only able bodied thug_

"Heh. You's gave us lots of trouble girlie. Now it's over. Stop fighting kid or she dies."

 _Shiori swallows and stares at Tanzan with trust_

 _Tanzan breathes heavily for a while before a sinister smile crosses his face. A demonic aura hovers over him._ "You didn't really think this through did you?"

 _The thug grins arrogantly_ "Come on kid, we both know you ain't gonna save her. No parlor tricks are gonna let you win ere'."

 _He presses the blade closer to Shiori's throat_

"Walk away kid and I'll be sure you get er back broken at best."

 _Shiori's eyes never leave Tanzan's even as she's on the brink of either death or worse_

 _Tanzan's grin intensifies_ "Oh, really? Four guys knocked out bleeding and you think I'm in a terrible position. Since you're not that smart I'll explain a few things. She's your only exit. You kill her, you're all mine. But you're counting on it. Are you sure? I barely know her. She can die for all I care or maybe I'm lying you don't know. So you have to ask yourself. Is this worth the gamble?" _He holds a terrible excitement in his eyes. It's like he's having a wonderful time. It's a disturbing sight. His hand meanwhile has been using his tattoo jutus as it slides along his pant leg. Crawling along the ground hiding it in the shadows getting ready to strike._

 _The guys eye twitches and he shouts_ "Fine we'll see if she really is nothing to you when I kill er!"

 _The thugs draws some blood from Shiori as her eye widen in shock_

 _At the same time the shadows reach the man as he starts stabbing_

 _The shadow pierces through his arm piercing through him keeping him anchored. Tanzan rushes grabbing the weapon from him. The man struggles pulling his arm out to no avail. Tanzan turns to Shiori. Making sure she's alright he helps her up before gesturing to the man._ "Care to knock this idiot out?"

 _Shiori's hand goes into her shirt pocket and she pulls out what looks like a chakra pill and she pops it in her mouth and chews. He notices that she was cut badly but her cut seems to be mending a bit and stop bleeding after she takes the pill. She then takes her Senbon from Tanzan and stabs the thug in the thigh. The thugs eyes go wide and he starts foaming at the mouth before he passes out_

"Bastard."

 _With her hand on her throat and her Senbon behind her ear she looks to Tanzan in disbelief_ "Y-you saved me."

 _Tanzan hardly hears her when he ends the justu letting the shadow sizzle before he performs another one. A green chakra forms from his fingers as he reaches for her neck. He pauses for a second Looking at her with a plain expression._ "Can I check your wound?"

 _She nods without saying anything and moves her hand_

 _Tanzan is surprised to see it mostly healed but still open and bleeding a bit. He manages to find out that whatever she took must have accelerated her body's natural ability to reproduce cells which is why the wound is as healed as it is_

 _As he works she just watches him quietly seemingly deep in thought_

 _Tanzan nods performing a healing justu. He does so in silence till the wound is mostly healed. He checks it briefly before he gets a frustrated sigh._ "God damn it. This is going to hurt." _He sighs performing a strange justu. A black viscous liquid pours from him into a ball as he winces in pain. The black ball hardens before he cracks it. Revealing a clear liquid. He gestures for her to take it._ "Drink this."

 _She looks to the liquid and eyes it as if wanting to test it_ "what is it?"

 _Tanzan speaks plainly but seems tired_ "It's a forbidden justu called the water of life. It will remove most poisons, strengthen your body for a bit but most importantly make sure you don't a scar from that wound. I healed it from the soothing water justu Nanami taught me but it wasn't good enough to prevent scarring. If you drink that it'll heal and finish the job."

 _She looks to him with a gaze he's can't quite place_ "And what did it cost you."

"Meh, a few days worth of blood. My body will recoup it in time. It only gets dangerous if you take it above a certain point."

 _She seems to get angry at that_ "Ch! You think a little scar is worth that much blood? You're an idiot. Besides some scars can be covered with the proper means. I don't care if I scar or not. What I do care about is some dumbass wasting his blood on trying to heal a damn scar. Hmph!" _She turns her head_ "Blasted moron."

 _She then looks at him out of the corner of her eye_ "Don't suppose you can put it back can you?"

 _Tanzan shakes his head_ "Nope."

 _She looks down and sighs_ "Idiot."

 _She then looks up_ "Since it's pointless to waste it mind if I get a sample of some and drink the rest?"

"Go right ahead."

 _She procures a small purse from inside her shirt pocket and pulls out a vial from inside that. She then pours some into the vial and puts a cap on it. She then places it in the purse then the purse back in her shirt pocket and prepares to drink the rest_ "You better know how foolish it is to waste this on a scar by the way. Now I gotta do even more to pay you back. Ch. So much work."

 _She then drinks the clear liquid in one gulp and coughs a bit before looking to Tanzan_ "Happy?"

 _Tanzan watches as the wound heals slowly until the scarring on it disappears completely._ "Yea." _He looks around them seeming the knocked out men_ "We should call someone before they bleed out into the alley."

 _She looks to them and starts walking away_ "Why bother? They should get the death sentence anyway. They don't deserve mercy."

 _Tanzan can hear the emotional distress in her voice as she says this_

 _Tanzan shrugs before he piles their weapons without touching them. He then ties them together making sure they don't bleed out. Finished he walks to a payphone where he calls the authorities. He walks over to Shiori. Clearly able to see her distress. He motions for a very lit street._ "Let's take you home."

 _She nods without a sound and begins walking_

 _End of Chapter 5_


	6. The Long Walk Back

**The long walk back**

 _As they walk she seems to be looking around at everything as if something will jump her and when a loud noise happens she visibly flinches_

 _Tanzan glances in a few different directions. Calmly he hands her a kunai._ "No one's going to sneak up on us but take this just in case. I'll need you to have my back. You're pretty good in a fight for a rusty ninja."

 _She takes it and hides it in her shirt pocket_ "please. I'm terrible. And don't call me a ninja. I hate ninjas."

"Alright." _He let's her vent without responding with a quip._

 _When they reach the clearing where her cottage is she stops walking and balls her hand into a fist_ "Why?"

 _Tanzan looks at her tilting his head_ "Why what?

 _She looks to him with a heated look and misty eyes_ "Why'd you save me? You don't know me. I'm a stranger. So why'd you save me?"

"Would you prefer I shouldn't?"

 _She growls_ "Answer the damn question this is important!"

"Truthfully. The thought occurred not to but that just wouldn't be any fun. You'd remember today not for the karaoke but for what happened afterwards. They were going to ruin your fun and my effort. Fuck that. I have no interest in seeing you hurt, not when Anko put all the effort to get you out of that cottage. Whether I know you or not makes no difference." _He winces slightly despite his calm voice_

 _Her heated look moves over his body after seeing him wince_ "Did you get hurt and not say anything?"

 _He shakes his head_ "No that's just an emotion. A twisted memory that I let go." _He inhales for a moment before looking at her with a relaxed face._

 _She narrows her eyes at him before sighing and looking at her cottage then starts walking towards it. She takes about 5 steps towards it before stopping_

"Thank you. I...I haven't had such a good date in a long time. and...thanks for saving me you reckless idiot."

 _She starts to speed walk to her cottage after saying that_

 _Tanzan wraps her necklace around his kunai and tosses it at her door._ "In case you forgot."

 _She sees it hit the door and touches her neck before her hand drops to her side. She then gingerly takes the necklace off the kunai and places it in her shirt pocket_ "Thank you." _she then quickly unlocks her door and runs inside and shuts it_

 _Tanzan sighs leaving the kunai in the door_ "I'm coming back for that kunai."

 _Shiori once inside presses her back to the door and sighs and thinks "That kid...he..he saved me. No one would do that for me. He also gave me back my mother's necklace. Most would of kept it. And...he's fun. That kid is annoyingly reckless though. I can't put any stock in him. but...he saved me. UGH I can't think straight. Enough thinking about this. I'm going to bed and in the morning all of this will be over." as she prepares for bed she's humming the song she did a duet with Tanzan_

 _ **End Scene**_


End file.
